HINATA ¿una pervertida?
by aniyasha
Summary: Naruto y Hinata llevaban un año de novios. pero el rubio pensaba que no lo amaba por que ella aun se desmayaba por cualquier acercamiento, ¿que sucede cuando Ino manipula la mente de Hinata?, quitandole su timides, convertiendola en una pervertida.


**NI HAO.- aquí reportándome publico querido XD, año nuevo y una pequeña historia nueva para alguien que admiro mucho una gran escritora Jan di-chan.**

**Muchos saludos a todos, feliz año.**

**Ya saben que me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T.**

**Advertencias: los personajes tienen 18 años. Escenas pervertidas.**

**.**

**HINATA ¿UNA PERVERTIDA?**

**.**

**By ._ Aniyasha_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

En el campo de entrenamiento número siete el entrenamiento se veía afectado por la falta de interés del rubio.

-¡auch!.- se quejaba Naruto del golpe recibido en su rostro, sus ojos azules miraron a su mejor amigo con reclamo.- ¿Por qué?

La mirada negra del Uchiha lo fulmino.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar el por qué dobe?.- se cruzo de brazos y le reclamo.- has estado perdido en tus pensamientos toda la mañana y es molesto perder el tiempo.

-así es baca.- reclamaba Sakura.- te he golpeado hoy más veces de las normales.- ella también se cruzo de brazos y tomo la misma posición del Uchiha.- ¿Qué te sucede?.- pregunto molesta e irritada.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

El pelinegro y la peli rosa se miraron con preocupación. No era para tanto los golpes como para hacer llorar a Naruto.

Sin embargo el rubio rompió en lágrimas.

Media hora tratando de tranquilizarlo, los tres se sentaron de bajo de un gran árbol.

-¿ahora si nos contaras que es lo que te sucede?.- comento Sakura.

Naruto oculto su mirada y hablo tan despacio que nadie le escucho.

-por kami dobe, habla fuerte.- reclamo el Uchiha, arto de la actitud lastimosa de su amigo.

-Hinata no me quiere.- dijo Naruto.

Sakura y Sasuke golpearon al rubio en la cabeza con un coscorrón.

-¡eres un baca!.- los ojos jades echaban chispas.- Hinata te ama desde pequeños, eres aun más tonto de lo que pareces si no te das cuenta.

-¿Por qué dices algo tan estúpido dobe?.- cuestiono Sasuke.- tienes casi un año de novios y dices que no te ama, ya te ha aguantado demasiado, deberíamos de darle un reconocimiento.

-no me quiere.- reafirmo Naruto y por la forma de decirlo capturo la atención de sus amigos.- es cierto que tenemos un año, y ha sido muy amable conmigo, es tierna, dulce, la verdad es que en un principio no la amaba tanto como en estos momentos, he conocido la gran mujer que es.- tomo mas aire y continuo con su declaración.- me ha sorprendido su forma de ser, es genial dattebayo.

-¿entonces?.- preguntaron a la vez sus amigos.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-ella se sigue desmayando cada vez que me acerco más de la cuenta.- reconoció sus temores.- la he besado solo 10 veces en todo este año, y cada vez se a desmayado, si la abrazo tiembla, a veces se me queda mirando y olvida lo que me estaba diciendo, se pone muy roja, necesito estar separado de ella al menos 30 centímetros, y yo no puedo mantener mi distancia, pensaba que con el tiempo íbamos a mejorar, pero ella mantiene su distancia y yo tengo que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarla y besarla.- al decir esto último miro sus manos y las cerro en un puño.

-déjala.- fue la sugerencia de Sasuke.- porque ella seguirá siendo la misma siempre, lo que tu necesitas es una mujer que pueda brindarte el calor corporal que necesitas.- dijo en forma de burla.

-eres un baca Naruto.- reprocho Sakura.- andas caliente y tus manos no pueden estar lejos de Hinata, no es que ella no te ame, sino lo contrario.- negó con la cabeza.- pero tú eres un pervertido de primera y no puedes mantener las manos alejadas de ella.

-pero Sakura, ¿cómo quieres que el dobe se mantenga alejado de Hinata con el cuerpo que tiene?.- pregunto Sasuke.- este pervertido tiene mucha suerte, Hyuuga es demasiado para él.

-¿Qué hago?.- susurro Naruto.- no quiero que terminemos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata quien había llevado un bento a su novio el cual entrenaba en estos momentos en el campo número siete escucho la plática, se tapo la boca ahogando sus gemidos, no sabía que ella lastimaba de esa forma a Naruto.

No es que ella no quisiera tenerlo cerca.

Por lo contrario necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

Su cuerpo sentía tantas cosas, que no podía controlar los sentimientos y terminaba por desmayarse.

Siguió caminando, alejándose del bosque, sin rumbo, llorando.

¿Por qué era tan tímida?

Choco contra alguien.

Y cuando alzo su mirada se encontró con Ino.

La rubia al verla tan mal una vena le creció en la frente.

-ese estúpido de Naruto te hizo algo.- la jalo del brazo y se la llevo al parque.

Ino y Hinata sentadas tomando un refresco, empezaron a platicar del porque se encontraba así.

-entonces déjame resumir lo que me has dicho.- Ino la miraba incrédula.- Naruto quiere que no seas tan tímida con él. Y tú no quieres ser tímida, pero no puedes evitarlo.

Hinata asintió.

-desearía que hubiera alguna forma para dejar de ser como soy.

La voz triste de Hinata toco el corazón de Ino.

La rubia se tomo un tiempo en pensar y brinco de la banca donde estaban, cuando encontró una solución.

-yo te ayudare.- dijo Ino.- utilizare una técnica milenaria propia de mi Clan, como tú sabes podemos ejercer control mental sobre las personas, pues me introduciré en tu mente desactivare la parte tímida de ti, y listo, podrás acercarte a Naruto sin sentir ese miedo.

Los ojos aperlados la miraron con asombro, y asintió rápidamente.

-muchas gracias Ino, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

-quien me lo tendrá que agradecer es el estúpido de tu Novio.- empezó a realizar los sellos con sus manos.- aun no sé cómo te puede gustar, pero en fin es tu decisión.- suspiro.- ¿lista?.- vio que la pelinegra cerró sus ojos.- técnica de control.- grito.- escúchame Hinata, olvidaras esa timidez tuya y aras con Naruto, todo lo que tu corazón quiera, la mente no controlara tus actos sino tu corazón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata se encontraban esperando a Naruto, quien como de costumbre llegaba tarde, hoy habían quedado los cuatro para salir en parejas.

Un borrón naranja apareció.

-disculpen la tardanza.- dijo el rubio.- pero me dormí.

Y cuando Sasuke y Sakura se disponían a golpear a su amigo por la tardanza, Hinata les gano en velocidad, se arrogo a los brazos de su novio y ante el asombro de los tres, lo beso sin pudor alguno.

Naruto sintió el sabor inconfundible de vainilla tan característico de su novia, sus labios encontrados danzaron juntos, el deseoso de este beso que por tanto tiempo espero.

Ella impaciente por saciar esta sed que nacía desde su interior.

El oxigeno se acabo y ambos se separan.

La mirada apelada unida a la azul.

Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en los labios de Naruto.

-¿un premio por llegar tarde?

La pelinegra negó.

-es por ser el hombre más apuesto de todo el mundo.- sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Naruto estaba en shock, Hinata le sonreía tímidamente.

-tortolitos.- dijo Sakura burlona.- se que están impacientes por la cita, y como vamos atrasados tenemos que irnos, ya en la noche terminan lo que aquí empieza.

Hinata se colgó del brazo de Naruto sorprendiéndolo, ya que ella apenas y le agarraba la mano, pero en estos momentos la sentía apegada a él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a comer al lugar donde vendían barbacoa. Naruto perdió una apuesta e invitaba la comida a Sasuke, por lo que él pelinegro quería comer algo que no fuera ramen.

Se sentaron en parejas. Pidieron la especialidad de la casa.

Platicaban amenamente.

De pronto Naruto siente la mano de Hinata sobre su pierna, con la punta de los dedos le hacia una caricia, para nada era incomodo, sorprendente si, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella le sonrió tímidamente.

Pero esa suave caricia, lo empezó a recorrer con mayor distancia, primero comenzó cerca de su rodilla, subió a su muslo, para después llegar más y más cerca a un lugar muy privado.

Hinata quien hacia todo esto debajo del mantel mantenía una conversación muy amena con Sakura.

Pero Naruto empezaba a sudar frio por la caricia, ya que cierta parte de su anatomía estaba respondiendo a los estímulos de la mano que ejercía presión sobre su rodilla.

La pelinegra continúo con el recorrido de la pierna de su novio. Era excitante hacer algo como esto, sin que nadie supiera lo que sucedía realmente.

Llego la comida y empezaron a comer.

Aun así la mano traviesa de Hinata seguía asaltando los sentidos de Naruto.

Los dedos rosaron un bulto de bajo de la mesa.

Naruto brinco por la acción de su novia.

Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron interrogativamente.

Hinata tenía una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?.- pregunto enojada Sakura.

-llegaremos tarde al cine.- dijo como escusa.- y necesito ir al baño.

Los tres vieron como Naruto salía disparado al baño.

-creo que la comida le cayó mal.- comento Hinata.- le daremos un poco de tiempo para que se recupere y nos encaminamos al cine.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto salía del baño con el rostro mojado y una pregunta rondaba en sus pensamientos, ¿el por qué del cambio de Hinata?.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver a su Novia esperándolo a fuera del baño.

-¿te sientes bien Naruto?

-yo.- balbuceaba.- ¿tú te sientes bien dattebayo?, estas comportándote muy extraña.

Ella se acerco a él caminando sensual, Naruto retrocedió unos pasos y se topo con la pared.

La mano de Hinata rozo su mejilla en una caricia lenta, tierna y sensual.

-me he dado cuenta que he sido muy injusta contigo.- su voz melodiosa capturo la atención por completa de su novio.- no he sido muy demostrativa con mi afecto, pero no es porque yo no haya querido si no todo lo contrario.- se alzo de puntas y le dio un beso tierno.

Naruto no decía nada, simplemente escucha y sentía las acciones de Hinata.

Los ojos aperlados lo miraban con tanto amor que el rubio se sintió acongojado.

-te amo.- afirmo la pelinegra.- eres para mí todo, siempre has sido mi ídolo, te he idealizado por tanto tiempo, que temo poder tocarte y saber que todo es un sueño, añoro tocarte, añoro abrazarte, añoro besarte, siento tantas cosas dentro de mí que es imposible controlarlas y mi timidez no me ayuda.—su mirada fija y brillosa hipnotizo a Naruto.- no quiero perder más tiempo, quiero poder sentirte como deseó sentirte.

Naruto la sostuvo contra su cuerpo, bajo su rostro y la beso.

Ambos se perdieron en un gran beso.

Con las palabras no eran buenos, pero las acciones podían decir mil cosas.

-¡te la estas comiendo!.- grito Sakura, separando a los novios.- venimos a ver por qué se tardaban tanto y estabas pervirtiendo a Hinata.- tomo la mano de la pelinegra y la saco del lugar.

La mirada negra del Uchiha cuestiono al rubio.

-me ama.- dijo bobamente

Sasuke rolo los ojos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**En el cine **Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban sentados enfrente de ellos.

Naruto comía palomitas, se encontraba emocionado con la película de Ninjas.

Hinata estaba tranquila y al pendiente de la película pero cuando se le cayó un poco de refresco sobre su chamarra una idea perversa apareció en su mente, y actuó, se derramo más refresco apropósito.

-que descuidada.- dijo con tono de voz asombrada, pero su novio voltio a verla.- me quitare la chamarra está muy frio el refresco.- cuando se deshizo de esa prenda pesada, miro la reacción de los ojos de Naruto, que se atraganto de palomitas.-¿te gusta lo que ves?.- pregunto con voz sensual.

El rubio asintió, la blusa negra de tiritas con un dibujo de un gato, resaltaba los atributos de la pelinegra, la cual se acerco a él y le arrebato las palomitas, una por casualidad se cayó por el sendero de sus pechos y él trago duro.

Ella saco la palomita de su blusa y se la dio a comer a Naruto, este abrió la boca y la mastico.

Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas.

Naruto la jalo y la beso desesperadamente, ella correspondió con la misma intensidad, la mano de él llego a los senos de ella y los acaricio, Hinata gimió.

Estaban tan perdidos en las caricias que no notaron cuando la película termino y encendieron las luces.

Sakura se sorprendió.

Sasuke sonrió.

-pervertido.- grito la peli rosa.

Pero antes de que ella lograra golpearlo, Naruto los sorprendió a todos desapareciendo del lugar, llevándose a Hinata.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Llegaron al departamento de Naruto.

-aquí si te puedo besar sin interrupciones.- dijo él.- devorando su boca.

Ambos llegaron con desesperación hasta la cama, donde la ropa fue estorbando, donde las caricias se intensificaba, donde los besos se repartían por todo el cuerpo.

Conociéndose, sedientos de caricias, sedientos de amor.

Consumiéndose por la pasión.

-aun podemos parar esto.- Naruto quien se encontraba encima de Hinata ambos completamente desnudos.- si quieres tiempo, te lo daré, te amo y eres lo más importante para mí.

Hinata sabía por experiencia propia que le costaba mucho aguantarse, ella sonrió y estiro sus brazos para atraerlo más hacia ella.

-lo he deseado desde hace mucho, te amo Naruto.

Y él termino por ceder, se adentro en su ser, un mágico momento, una unión, un solo ser.

Acompasados iniciaron el ritual más antiguo del mundo.

Ninguno de los dos conocía esa parte de su relación, la pasión que se desarrolla con un simple beso y que culmina con la unión de sus cuerpos.

Alcanzar el cielo fue tan fácil, porque el amor los unía.

Naruto durmió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Y Hinata supo que había dejado a un lado su timidez, que por nada del mundo se perdería de vivir estas sensaciones siempre.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Qué TU hiciste qué?.- pregunto a gritos Sakura.

-ayude a Hinata a perder su timidez frentona.- Ino acomodaba una flores, era temprano el sol brillaba, sería un hermoso día.

-¿pero tú puedes hacer eso?.- siguió cuestionando la peli rosa.

-claro que no.- afirmo Ino.- pero ella no sabía eso, simplemente le di confianza en sí misma, los actos que haya hecho son sin mi influencia, sencillamente es lo que siempre ha deseado.

Ambas se miraron sin decir una palabra cada quien con sus pensamientos.

De repente un borrón naranja paso cerca de ellas, a tras venia Neji a toda velocidad.

-DATE POR MUERTO NARUTO!.- gritaba el Hyuuga.

Hinata iba detrás de su primo.

-Neji cálmate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hasta aquí, si lo se me quedo raro.**

**Esta Historia es para mi nee-chan : Jan di-Chan.**

**Es un regalo, no soy buena con los comentarios XD, siempre leo tus historias y me encanta como escribes, eres genial ttebane. Siempre leo y leo y cada vez que reviso el correo me emociona pensar en tus actualizaciones. En si me encanta como escribes, y los sentimientos que trasmites.**

**Así que este sería un pequeño presente, por hacerme muy feliz con tus historias, por ilusionarme y brindarme muy gratos momentos. Mil gracias.**

**Si lose, estoy atrasada con mis propias historias, pero ya estoy teniendo tiempo y mañana comienzo con mis actualizaciones XD.**

**Sayo que estén muy bien y gracias por comentar.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**


End file.
